


Souvenirs de voyage

by malurette



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: Bitterness, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De son long séjour à New York, Eiji est revenu changé. Il accepte de raconter certaines choses, mais les plus importantes, il les tait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenirs de voyage

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Souvenirs de voyage  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Banana Fish  
>  **Personnage :** Okumura Eiji  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yoshida Akimi, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Prompt :** _Banana Fish_ , proposé par Heera_Ookami ;mème à quatre fandoms (été ’11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Et dire qu’Ibe-san avait proposé d’emmener Eiji à New York pour qu’il se sente moins seul et reprenne confiance en lui-même après que son accident l’ait exclu du monde du sport… Il ne reviendra pas sur les événements mouvementés de ce séjour.  
Il ne rentre au bercail que de longs mois plus tard, blessé, et ses parents le trouvent encore plus sombre et renfermé qu’avant son départ. Ibe assure qu’au contraire, il rayonne d’une détermination nouvelle, même si, oui, il met encore plus de distance entre le monde et lui qu’autrefois.

Devant ceux qui ne le croient pas, Eiji lui-même défend Ibe, assurant qu’il ne regrette pas cette expérience ; que sa vie ait changé pour le pire ou pour le mieux, il est à jamais reconnaissant d’avoir rencontré ceux qui l’ont fait changer. Mais des détails, sur ces personnes, sur l’origine de ses blessures, et plus incongru, sur sa nouvelle et étrange allergie aux plats exotiques sucrés-salés mêlant poisson et banane, en revanche, personne ne voudra leur fournir d’explication.  
Il est des choses qu’il gardera précieusement pour lui seul et refusera toujours de partager avec d’autres.


End file.
